10 Things I Hate About That Hedgehog!
by Odds-Be-Ever-In-Your-Favor
Summary: University is a big place to take on; but that won't stop the new guy Sonic from taking over! After determining to not make any friends for the upcoming year, all goes amiss when a sweet yet popular girl shows up in sight, making him fall head over heels for this chick. New plan goes in works; make the girl his! Not knowing the consequences that are to come along the way for him...
1. New Hedgeboy in Town

**.:A/N:. **

_What to know about the story: _

**~Okay…I haven't really planned out this chapter, which is the major part of the story considering that it's the first plot of the ****_entire_**** story,**

**~Based on **_"10 Things I Hate About You"_

**~I don't even know if it'll be continued…depends if it'll have positive feedback or so, :T**

**~ANYWAYS, this story will have the main characters, like the usual Scooby- Doo gang, and some others will just be minor, like the usual background characters,**

**Display of Ages:**

_Sonic- 19, Tails- 16, Amy- 18 ,Shadow- 19, Rouge- 19, Knuckles- 19, Cream- 16, Cosmo- 16, Silver- 18, and Blaze- 18._

**And there are the minor characters: **_Marine- 17, Jet- 18, Espio- 19, Wave- 19, Mina- 18_

Xx..xX

_10 Things I Hate About That Hedgehog…_

Chapter 1: New Hedgeboy in town:

"Sonic…Sonic the Hedgehog, is it?"

"Yes, sir."

The clicking noises of the keyboard came to a halt, as the Deans eyes narrowed straight forward, coldly, as if she was trying to get pass my skin and purge right through my soul,

_…Sheesh, you've been up with the devil last night?!_

"Excuse me?" The lady sneers, slamming the top of her laptop down, "I'm a women. You'll respect me as _one_!"

"Sorry, _ma'am_…" I correct myself, kicking both my feet up in the process, slanting down against the hard-wooded chair. "I'm not from this side of town here, as you can see-"

"I can _totally_ see that for myself, thank you very much!" The principle, cutting me off of course, states with as much of an attitude as she could,

"I'm just sayin'-"

"And _I'm_ just saying to get your rusty sneakers- OFF MY DESK!"

"Jeez. Fine!" I move my feet swiftly off and puff my bottom lip out, a face of defeat,

"No manners whatsoever…" She mumbles to herself loud enough for me to hear, and goes right back to typing away,

"Look! I'm just here to get the things I need for my first day here!" I get straight to the point without hesitation. This lady's starting to crawl under my skin! "And then you won't ever have to see my face again!"

"Well if you put it that way. But you won't need much…Miles will be your little tour guide." The Dean says, having her voice _normal _for once and closed her laptop back down again. "He'll give you the details around the campus and hopefully get you some papers to fill out to start you off the day."

I looked at her, dumbfounded by the name she just told me, "Heh? Miles? Who?"

"I just told you…Miles Prower! Very smart and bright." Then she begins to smile at the name, "Cute little fur ball; little younger then you- but he's really intelligent enough to be in college early." That's when her smile vanishes and makes a nasty face at me, "Maybe you can learn some _manners _from _him_!"

That was my cue to get up before this conversation turned into an argument and took the time to stretch. "Thanks lady, but I'm not much of being a tourist—I'll check the building out myself. Need the exercise of running, anyways."

"Too late, Mr. Hedgehog," she states, guiding her hands toward the door. I turn my head to that direction and there stood a light orange colored kit that seemed about two inches shorter than me. He had a wide grin going from ear to ear and had a little blue backpack over his back.

Did I mention that he had _two god damn tails?!_

_Oh. Hell. No._

"Mr. Hedgehog….meet your little tour guide; Miles Prower! Go bananas with one another." She smiles at both of us…well, more of a devilishly smirk at me more.

You've got to be kidding me. I'm going to have a _kid_ show me around the University! I don't even want to know how that'll affect my reputation already- even though I just started coming here. Now I'll never _have_ a reputation to begin with, unlike my old college school,

Oh, how I was the big man back in my ol' school. The professors loved me, for their own reasons, and I was in everybody's mouth coming into conversations I had nothing to do with,

Yup,

And now…now it's all probably going to go downhill, starting with my first day here…

You see, the college I went to wasn't very big- typical community college that was way _too_ close to home for me- so of course people were to recognize me as the blue hedgehog with the need for speed,

That was until one of the Science Labs rooms I happened to be in got caught on fire by some dumb idiot who tried to play around with a lighter whilst the professor having his back around. We all had to evacuate out of the building before it got even worst. Last thing I know, we were off picking new colleges to go to,

My mom, just how I expected her to react, wasn't very excited to hear about the sudden news, and neither was I. I had to leave my old friends behind while we all went our separate ways unfortunately, even though we just gotten to know each other since we were all freshmen in the beginning of the year. But hey, at least the University that I picked was further away from home as possible, much to my joy,

When dropping me off here, my mom took a long time to adjust to the fact that I'm not going to be around home the way I used to. It got to the point that she never wanted to let go of me while giving me a goodbye hug earlier today, embarrassing me already in front of everyone,

I'm not gonna sugarcoat it either that I'm going to be a little homesick, especially when I'm used to coming home all the time after classes were done. Now, I actually have to _stay_ here…at least until vacations start,

And I don't even want to start with staying with another guy in a room…

"You must be the new student; I'll be showing you around here…if that's okay with you?" The kid, Miles if I remember, hesitates shyly.

"Sure…whatever. Let's just go, kid." I grumbled before making my way to the exit door, pushing pass the little guy. The faster I get out of this room, the faster I'll get back to the sanity side.

"ba-bye, Mr. Hedgehog. I'm sure I'll see you back here in my office in less than an _hour_." The lady pierces sarcastically, yet sourly. This made my ears perk up by that nasty tone in her voice.

T_his was just the start of this already bitter day…_

Xx..xX

…"And this is the food service room, where everyone socialize and eat-" The little fox wagged both his twin tails and smiled at me, scratching the back of his ear, "Well I think you know that already, haha!"

"Why can't you just say the _Cafeteria_ like a normal person?" I scrunched up my nose, smelling the ACTUAL appetizing food in the air. We were passing through a big rough crowd of people, heading back inside the building.

This college actually has lunch that takes place _outside_ for once, unlike my old one. I gotta admit that's pretty cool!

So far on what the fox showed me around to- from the gigantic library, to the lab rooms, to the little sports arena located at the back of the building that had more space than I ever imagined, it's been pretty awesome to say that I think this year will be a good year for me here.

He also stated that I could make up my own schedule to go with without having it be made for me—sweet!

The fox made a confused face on what I said, "I'm sorry?"

"Speaking _of_ normal, what's up with those two tails of yours?" I pointed out, eyeing the twined objects that's been on my mind ever since he's showed me around the first place we went to,

_The Men's bathroom._

"Oh! Well…not much to talk about," He grabbed one of them, which made him beam widely. (Wait- he's actually proud of having two tails?!)

"They actually remind me of why I'm unique!" He lets go of the tail and smiles at me again, "And that is why everyone calls me by that reason; Tails!"

"Hold the phone—people calls ya _Tails_?"

"Yeah! Actually, only my _friends_ calls me that," He mentions, opening up the front door that leads us back in.

"Nice. I guess I'll stick to Miles though since I'm not your friend, really."

We walked back upstairs, with Miles greeting students that were heading upstairs themselves and others that were running downstairs. "Heh, this might be silly to think about now," He laughed as he waved to one last person that was heading down the stairs, "But you'd never know; we might be close as brothers one day!"

I couldn't help but chuckle at the complete **_distortion_** he just came up with,

"Yeah you're right- it is silly to think about! No offence, kid, but I'm not the type of guy to have friends that are close enough to be bonding with and making them my sibling and such mushy crap!"

"Well you can start by at least making _one_ friend-"

"If you're trying to get something from me, then you're completely wasting your time!"

"Just trying to be friendly with you, what's your deal?" Miles states, sounding a bit annoyed at my sudden attitude.

All I could do was stretch and yawn, getting tired from walking so long. This has been a fun, yet weird, tour I've ever been to. Mostly because Miles showed me around places that were minor to me; like the **_Janitors_** closet, which was located on the 1st floor. "If you don't mind me asking- is this tour almost over?"

"Aw…we have yet to reach the dorm rooms that are just two blocks away from here." The kid chuckled lightly, as we were walking up to the last floor in the building,

"I think we've visited more sites in this place then I did when I went into a museum."

"I'm assuming you never visited a single exhibit room in a museum, then?" The fox gave a smirk at me, and I couldn't help but give one back,

"Wow. You're getting to know me already, I see!" I laughed.

"Ha!" He huffed out as we stopped on the 4th floor and sat down on some bleachers that were put up near the windows. "Considering the fact you didn't share a thing about yourself yet. Which reminds me to ask, what's your name? You never got the chance to tell me yet."

"Because I wasn't planning on telling you…" I mumbled and faced the fox. He looked at me and said, "I heard that, you know."

"I expected you to, with those bat ears of yours." I snickered with a smirk on the side, letting him know that it was just a joke. He just rolled his eyes,

"So, your name?"

"Sonic the Hedgehog!"

"Ah, what city did you move from?"

"Coast East." I respond, "The college school I went to was pretty good, I guess. You're ordinary-looking community school. But nothing compared to this!" I looked around the hallway we were in, "Hallways looks big enough to actually _run_ in!"

Miles started to smile at me, smiling so much that it's starting to scare me now, "You like running around a lot?"

"Course!" I puffed my chest out and pointed directly to myself in pride. "Blue like the ocean, and free like the wind!"

"Cool!"

"Heh, Thanks."

Miles then started to wag his two tails again, I guess him being happy and all, "You awfully remind me of another hedgehog…Not your personalities though."

"Really? What's his name?"

"Shadow; Shadow the Hedgehog," He says, while giving a shiver at the name.

Having this unknown stranger in my mind now, I commented, "Well…if I ever bump into this _Shadow_ guy, then I'll be more then 'happy' to get to know him better."

"Yeah, I don't think you will…"

Notice: He didn't get my sarcasm when I said the word "happy".

_'Don't forget- he's also dating this really hot girl in this campus!' _ A voice spoke up, sneaking right behind my ears,

"The hell?" I whipped my quills around, facing now a grey-white furred hedgehog, grinning peevishly from ear to ear,

_Great, ANOTHER grinner in town…_

"Silver! For the last time, he's **_not_** dating her!" Miles exclaimed, actually not smiling for the first time,

_Stop the presses._

The grey funny looking hedgehog, that had a weed-haired quill cut, rolled his eyes and coughed, "Ack-ahem-ack…_was_!"

"Yeah, they **_were,_** but them dating each other now is history…"

"By the looks of it, how he protects her from dating other guys, he mind as well go back to dating her—_Sheesh!"_

"Silver…the phase is '_might as well'_ not 'mind as well'," Miles corrected the hedgehog, "You're in college for Pete's sake!"

"Whatever…"

I was totally lost from their one-on-one conversation, but the topic about the girl really caught my interest a bit. Especially when it involved a _hot_ girl, "Mind if I ask something related to what you two are talking about?"

The grey hedgehog turned his attention to me, "Go ahead,"

"Who's this so called _girl_ you guys are speaking of?"

The two sneaked worried looks at each other and went back to me. Miles was the first one to speak up,

"Amy Rose Hedgehog,"

* * *

**.:A/N:. **

**How was it so far?**

**This story is, obviously, based on '**_10 Things I Hate About you' _**And I absolutely LOVED the movie! The only difference is, it takes place in University/college instead of high school, (Decided to change it due to it being too many high school fics already)**

**I also might be converting a few things as well so it won't ****_exactly_**** be a complete copy of the film itself.**

**Yep so Sonic, being the new student he is, enrolls to a whole new university after a horrific accident occurred in his old school (Might not be going all out in detail with that in the story).**

**The time that is set is around the mid of January, and they are all still freshmen. (Apparently they just started college, but I didn't want to start from the very beginning of the starting year).**

**And if you guys are thinking ****_"Why the hell does Sonic and Miles- I mean Tails, not know each other?"_**

**Easy: This is their first encountering with each other. Which is fun for me to write since it's not what I usually see in other school fics with them,**

**Instead, they're close as brothers; they knew each other since they were toddlers, best buds for life…stop.**

**But don't worry- they'll bond later on in the story sooner or later…! :D (I love their brotherly relationship as much as you guys do!)**

**I'm sorry if I made Sonic sound mean with Tails…but his personality will be "Talk first & think later" at first.**

**Now about Sonic and Amy…**

**I won't say much, you'll see next chapter ;)**

**Don't forget to land a review for me to view~! :)**

**.:MayOdds:.**


	2. Blaze and Mandy's sweet cafe?

**.:A/N:.**

**Thanks for the awesome reviews! That inspired me to continue on with the story- so I give my thanks to each of you! :)**

_bearvalley3365:_ Thanks for being my first reviewer! I won't be accepting OC's as of right now…but I'll keep that in mind as the story progresses! :D

_fairlyoddme_: Thanks so much! :)

_Happy reader D_: Yeah, I know! xD I'll have to get used to Sonic not knowing his little bro' yet, thanks for the review! :)

_Sonicshadowsilver245:_ That shows me how much you really like this story! :D

_Guests(2)_: Thanks to you guys for the review, too! :)

**.:A/N:.**

_Chapter 2: Blaze and Mandy's Sweet Cafe?_

"Amy Rose Hedgehog, eh?" I repeat, feeling a grin coming up out of nowhere on my muzzle,

Wait- no! I shouldn't be interested in any girl…not _this_ soon!

But for some reason I can't help myself to get nosy in other people's business. Though, I did determine myself not to date ever again, nor get myself up and running with a girlfriend so quickly,

I've dated a lot of girls, not a whole lot to be titled a _Womanizer, _but I've had my fair share. The only problem that I had, and it wasn't just one or two- but _all_ of them, wasthat they had past boyfriends and older brothers who wasn't too fond of me dating their ex-girlfriends/sisters.

I even dated a girl who was loaded and had a lot of money! We did everything together (Not to mention the longest relationship I've ever had). She even cared to be the one buying things for me instead of it being vise-versa. Later coming to find out that she had very strict father who grew to hate any boy that were to date his daughter,

So I guess I'm in the dog house for now…now and forever,

"Yeah…you sound interested…?" The grey hedgehog remarked, probably noticing the grin I had on all this time. I had to struggle to wipe it off,

"Wh-w-what?" I stammered upon my words, trying to make up a lame excuse, "I don't have any affections for this _Amy_…I didn't even see her in person yet!"

"You don't need to; you just hear the name and-BOOM- you fall under her love spell. Easy as that!"

"Well I didn't…" I shrugged my shoulders and eyed Miles' friend, "Why, you like her or something?"

I would expect him to say 'yes' or 'I'm currently dating her', but instead…

"No! I have a girlfriend- I-I mean I have a _friend_ who I _like_!" He exclaims in a pouty manner, blushing like mad,

Yeah right…

"You two are _already_ starting something and you guys just met," Miles shook his head and gestured his hand from me to the other fellow, "Sonic, this is Silver the hedgehog!"

I nodded at him, which he did the same in return- but with a little friendly smile on the side,

"So I'm sensing you're new here, correct?"

"Yep! Moved here from Coast East. To make me an official freshman here, all I need to do is get-"

"-THE PAPERS CHECKED!" Miles exclaimed, so loud that it startled both me and Silver, "You need to pick the classes you want, and you haven't picked the dorm room you wanted— GAH! I'm such a bad guidance to you, Sonic!"

Some of the students passing by, or just standing around, turned their attention toward the three of us, eyeing at us weirdly,

…I like having attention and all, but not _this_ way!

Man…that fox can shriek!

"Okay! Okay! Let's not panic…" Silver gestured his hands up and down, trying to calm the kit's nervousness,

But then…

"T…there you…are! I've…been looking—**_woo!_**-all over for you, Tails!" An elegant looking violet-lavender cat girl approached us, seemingly out of breath. She didn't look angry, but sure didn't look jolly either.

She had piercing gold eyes, mostly like Silver's. The girl had on white leggings with a purple tank top. Around her ankles and wrists were some white fluffy-looking cuffs. There was also a red diamond type thing pinned in the middle of her forehead too,

I never saw anyone like her before…

"Uh, what's up Blaze?" Miles asked, still in his panic voice,

As a couple of seconds went by, she finally caught her breath to speak again, "I…_Cosmo_ I should say, was looking for you. She sent me to ask you if you'd want to meet her by _Mandy's Sweet Café_ shop."

As soon as she said that, Miles' cheeks went crazy red all over,

"Well?"

"S-sure I can come…" Miles faltered as he twiddled with his fingers, wagging both his tails,

_Looks like someone has a crush I see_, I thought to myself, smiling on the inside,

The cat girl, Blaze I'm assuming from what Miles called her, rolled her eyes and grabbed his hands, pulling him up from his seat, "Don't worry Tails, I'm coming along as well so it wouldn't be awkward with you two alone,"

Soon enough, Silver started to raise his hands and asked excitedly, "Can I tag along with you guys?" all childlike.

Blaze's mood changed from a bit annoyed to a soft smile, "Of course, Silver,"

Okay I know this seems like a mushy friendship moment…but I kind of feel left out,

Even though I don't even know these people…but I still feel awkward being here and nobody making conversation with me,

As on cue, Miles gave a quick look toward me, probably seeing if I was still here, and gave a weak smile, "Oops, I'm sorry Sonic! Hey Blaze, I want you to meet a new friend I met today; Sonic the Hedgehog,"

_Friend…?_

"Sonic, hmm?" The cat questions while extending her hand to me, "I never heard of you…you must be new here,"

I took her hand and nod my head as an answer, lightly smiling…

What? I can't help being polite to girls,

But this still doesn't make us friends, right?

"Well, my name is Blaze Cat; nice to meet you!" she nodded her head also as our hands broke free, "I'm sorry if we made you feel a timid awkward while talking…would like to come, too?"

I wasn't expecting an invitation so sudden on my first day here. "Huh?"

"To _Mandy's Sweet Café_?"

I had a lot on my mind at the moment when she asked; _Should I? But what if I get too quickly attached to these people? I'm not really in the mood to be dealing with other people in my life right about now…remember, work comes first!_

_But it's just a little break to the Café, man. Relax!_

_Ah, what the heck!_

"Yeah, I'll come," I sighed, not too sure if this will be a good idea for me,

"Alright, let's go. I'll text Cosmo that we're going to make it; we'll just have one more person to add on our back!" Blaze responded firmly, as she took out her iPhone and walked straight down the hallway, not giving us another look back,

Silver whistled off-tuned and tried to catch up with her,

_What she said…was that a compliment or…? _I wondered while walking way behind them, having the fox next to me,

"Don't worry; in her language, that's _very_ much a compliment!" Miles chuckled slightly, elbowing me,

"Oh." Was all I said,

Once again, he read my mind somehow…

**(XXX)**

I hate_, hate, __**hate**_ _walking_ anywhere! I'd rather run, but I know the others were barely as fast as I am, so I chose to walk with them instead,

But…we finally made it!

I have to say though; the _walk_ from the University to the café, which was at least 5 blocks apart from each other, was strange for me. Besides the _walking_ itself, the guys tried to make conversation with me, hoping I wouldn't feel left out, while Blaze had her eyes straight ahead the entire time; straight face and all,

That's _real_ friendly,

But I guess I haven't did my share of friendliness around here myself,

Too bad that the café wasn't located on the other side of the building, where we could've have passed the dorms so I can see what they looked like….ah well,

"BLAZE! TAILS! SILVER! OVER HERE!" A girl who had rose petals on both side of her head beamed at us when we stepped inside, waving her hands rapidly in the air toward our direction,

"Cosmo!" Miles waved back at her while grinning happily. All of us started walking to where the girl was sitting at; a sofa.

The café shop wasn't really crowded like how I vision it would be. Just three guys that looked like seniors smoking in the corner, where I guess the staff worker probably wouldn't catch them, and a freshmen-looking saber tooth tiger girl sipping her beverage while reading a book,

The room was really bright with all the lively colors around, each wall painted a different color and all. The tiles on the floor all had the word '_freshmen'_ and below the word were a couple of names signed on each one. There was also, surprisingly, a lime-green leathered couch sitting in the middle of the room. Nobody was sitting on it but the girl who called our names herself,

"Looks like you chose this spot, once again I see?" Blaze questions, giving the girl a quick hug before sitting down next to her. Silver sat on the other side of Blaze, while Miles sat on the other side of the girl with the petals,

Which…left me standing in front of them like an idiot…

"Of course!" The girl exclaimed clapping her hands together, "_Aaaand_, I made sure that we wrote our names on the tile closest to this spot, too!"

"Good grief, Cosmo…" The cat shook her head and crossed her legs, "Labeling something _next_ to an object won't make it _our_ property to claim!"

"Hey, it's worth a shot, right?" The girl shrugged,

"Ha, it's alright Cosmo—it's like what Knuckles did to me when I moved in with him," Miles confirmed, looking up right at me, "Wanna hear the story?"

The girl looked up at me and gasped, "Oh! I didn't know he was with you guys," The girl frowned and turned her attention to me, "I'm sorry that I was rude—are you new here?"

I crossed my arms and nodded, "Yeah, just moved here last week for the campus tour and came to the University this morning,"

"Ooh, I love new people!" She clapped her hands again, "My name is Cosmo…I'm a seedrian, not—"

"—an alien-plant girl." Silver finished for her, smiling over at the Cosmo chick when she gave him a playful grin. "Yes…what he said. I can't tell you how much I dislike it when people mistake me for one!"

"Nice to meet you, I'm Sonic the Hedgehog!" I stated as we both shook hands, with her giggling after me introducing myself. I just laughed with her, not knowing what was so funny,

"That's nice that you know each others names now, but can I _please_ tell the story?" The impatient fox whined, making Cosmo giggle once more, "I apologize, go on with your story,"

I didn't know if it was going to be long or short, so I just chose a seat next to Miles.

"Oh great…" Silver rolled his eyes. Blaze just nudged him on the side.

"Well when my old dorm buddy dropped out in early October, I guess he couldn't take the hard work here, the campus adviser told me that I needed at least one roommate- all freshmen needed to. So he got with one of the room attendants to get me a new dorm mate to stay with. All the dorms were already full with at least 3 people—except for one room…"

"Yep. Knuckles'." Silver states with a bored look,

"Right. And he hearing this news wasn't really joy to him." Miles then turned to me, "So after I unpacked my things in his room, I find out he's been dividing the room with tape behind my back the entire time!"

"Wow!" I couldn't help but laugh at the thought of that happening, "That's cold!"

"What a child that echidna is," Blaze commented without showing any emotion,

Cosmo began to laugh and let herself lean against Miles' shoulder, "I never get tired of hearing that story, Tails!"

The fox's muzzle turned slightly pink.

"I sure do…" Silver remarked, resting his head on his hands,

"At least I'm not stuck with Shadow,"

"Quit bringing that up! It's bad enough I actually do!" Silver stuck his tongue out,

"Okay," The cat got up and faced all of us but had her eyes toward me, "I'm going to go order my usual. Want anything?"

"Yeah, thanks-!" Silver got cut off by Blaze, "I wasn't referring to you, Sil', I was talking to the other hedgehog over there,"

"Aw…"

"But, you can come with me if you wish,"

"That'll be cool," Silver said, getting up with his friend, smiling widely,

I looked over to Blaze and shook my head no.

"Alrighty then…Cosmo?"

"I already ordered before you guys came,"

"Tails?"

"No, but thanks anyway!"

And with that Blaze walked away from us to the dude behind the counter, Silver following behind her tail,

I sighed to myself, wondering why I came here in the first place—

"Sonic?"

I looked to Miles and Cosmo, finding out which one called my name—it was more of a girl voice so my guess would be Cosmo, "What's up?"

"I can't help but to think that you feel left out here…Are you?" The seedrian spoke softly, rubbing the pink petal bud attached to her hair,

How do I answer to that without saying that I wouldn't want to be their friend?

Because that's just wrong no matter how hard I'll try to rearrange that sentence,

I try to think of something to say without sounding offensive to them, "I…no I don't…_but_…I'm…" Finally I give up my act and told them firmly, "I'm …not the friendly type of guy. I wasn't planning on making any actually…"

"So, that's been what was biting you all this time?" Miles narrowed his eyes as Cosmo bit her bottom lip, looking saddened,

"Do you not want to hang out with us?"

Great…now I got put in an awkward situation that I can't squeeze out of- I knew I should've kept my mouth shut!

This was certainly awkward,

Just when there couldn't be any more surprises coming up, the café door opened, letting off a bell ringing sound, making the three of us turn our heads around—

Two girls stepped inside…

One looked like a rabbit with a baby-blue mini dress, nerdy glasses, two tuffs of honey brown fur on both sides of her head and for bangs, and seemed about Miles height,

That's when everything stopped in place when I turned my attention to the other girl; a pink hedgehog with a green smiley face shoulder-less shirt, and a black mini skirt. Her quills were cut short, but had a little curl sticking out from her green headband next to her big bangs…

Suddenly the awkwardness fell from the room,

Suddenly, I felt like this girl may change my plans…

And suddenly all of my determination of not trying to friend anyone this year came to a halt, as my eyes was glued to her the entire time,

_Damn…_

_Hormones._


End file.
